


Take me in your arms and never let go

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessica surprises Justin for his birthday.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Take me in your arms and never let go

**Author's Note:**

> another jesstin fic because i love them!

She smiles, softly, her fingers trailing along the crevasses of his naked skin, her eyes heedingly breathing in the features that adorned his face. He laid sprawled out on the bed next to her, mouth hung slightly agape, snores whistling through his nostrils. Jessica chuckled; spectating as he stirred drowsily and scrubbed a hand over his bleary, heavy-lidded eyes. “Happy Birthday,” She whispers, the wide smile still spread across her lips while she softly stroked a hand through his disheveled hair. 

Justin chortles, groggily stretching his wilt body before peering over at Jess. “Thank you.” He responds upon pressing a kiss against her cheek. He flips over on his back, tucking a arm behind his head. “And before you even think about it, I already told you, we don't have to do anything big today. We're having a little birthday dinner and afterwards, you and me are just gonna lay in bed all day and spend some quality time with each other. That's all I want.” He surmised, much to the avail of his girlfriend whose lips jutted downward in a pout. Jessica was fully aware of her boyfriend's insouciance when it pertained to his birthday and she understood why. 

Growing up in the Foley household, birthdays and other holiday occasions weren't always extravagantly celebrated, due to their lack of economic resources. It was a constant struggle for Amber Foley to maintain a steady household, attempting to keep up with payments all while being a single mother to a growing young boy. Even with Bryce and his family kindly offering to help ease the financial burden off of Amber's back, Justin always refused as he didn't want to keep adding on his problems to their family, especially when they were already doing so much for him. 

So, he decided to treat his birthday like a normal day, nothing too broad, just hanging out with the people he loved most. “Look, I know that you hate celebrating your birthday but it's different this year. You've got a new family that cares about you, we're back together—” 

Justin smirks impishly as he narrows an accusatory glare at her. “You already bought me a present, didn't you?” 

“Maybe...” Justin fondly rolled his eyes as he sits up on the bed, his back resting comfortably against the headboard. He moitions for Jessica to crawl over to him; she obliges and brackets her legs over his slender hips, straddling him. His hands splay on her waist. 

“Jess, I meant what I said. I don't need any gifts, you're the best thing that I could ever ask for.” He assures, watching as she playfully rolled her eyes in retort, folding her arms underneath her bare chest. “That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said.” She states, albeit her heart fluttered at the sentiment. 

Justin laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Because its true! All I wanted was for you to love and give me another chance to fix us, to make things better again. You did and I can't think of anything else in this world that would make me happier.” He adduced with an honest sincerity, a warm look of adulation flickering in his hooded pupils as he looked at her. Jessica could feel her her swell upon hearing his words of endearment, she blinks, softly harrumphing as she feels a thick lump enclose at the apex of her throat. 

“God, stop saying cute shit like that. You know it makes me cry!” She chuckles as she swiftly swiped away the fallen tears that spilled on her cheeks. 

“I love you.” He says, the words easily slipping off of his tongue, his gaze looming a soft warmth as his eyes met hers. She blinks, the corners of her mouth instinctively pulling into a smile as she gandered at the boy who owned her heart. Leaning forward, Jessica presses her mouth against his, languidly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. “I love you, too.” She whispers softly, the weight of her words embedding the same heartfelt sincerity as his. They kissed again, softly, tenderly. Justin's tongue traced over the succulent outline of Jessica's lower lip, begging for entrance. She succumbs, keening softly into his mouth when she feels the pressure of his tongue against hers, wrestling in a game of dominance. 

He panted ruggedly against her kiss-swollen mouth. “There is one thing I don't mind you giving me.” He murmurs coquettishly as he slides a hand over her curvaceous hips, declining lower until he could feel the ample plushness of her butt cheeks. He bit on his lower lip, his eyes lulling over with an evidential lust flickering in them as his libido ravenously increases. Jessica whimpers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she feels him teasingly thrusting his hips upward, the delicious friction rutting dryly against her pelvic bone, making her wanton cunt avidly quiver. 

“Clay,” She breathes, quickly lapping her tongue over her lower lip. “What if he walks in on us?” She ponders, wanting to refrain from having to endure another awkward moment of him walking in on them mid-coitus. Justin brushes his nose against her clavicle before placing a simple kiss there. 

“It's Friday. He and Ani hike the trail on Friday's, he won't be back for another hour and a half.” He assures her, but truthfully, her perturbed worries began to diminish the moment his finger began to raffishly tease at her slicked slit. She murmurs an inward word of profanity, her arms rested on his shoulders, steadying her balance while her hips canted in a downward swivel, circling and thrusting along his slicked-sheen fingers. 

“Oh my god!” She cries in delight. Her throat is heavy and she could feel her legs beginning to tremble with exertion. Justin worked deftly inside of her sticky warmth, pinching, curling, pumping, teasing his forefinger and middle finger in her swollen cunt. He could hear the sounds of his fingers sloshing around her sticky slickness, smell the sweet stench of her sex whiffing in his nostrils. His own arousal began to pique upon seeing her keen and wanton. The heavy weight of his swollen cock laid between them, the rigid tip of it prodded against clit, making her moan loudly. 

“Please.” She whimpers, needing to feel his cock wholly inside of her and nestling in the warm of her quivering cunt. Justin nods, hastening the movements of his fingers. He too desired nothing more than to be inside of her but he wanted her right on the precipice of her orgasm, just at the peak so he could milk her completely dry when she came. 

Brushing through the curls he finds down there, he presses the padding of his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in slow patterns just how he knows she likes. Jessica thrusts avidly against his fingers, her breathing decimating, her legs weakening beneath her as she feels her orgasm sneakily ascending. Justin felt it too, he could tell by the way she clenched around his swollen fingers. “Justin!” She moans into his mouth, kissing him lazily and biting on his lower lip. He pulled away with a smile before retracting his fingers from her warmth. 

He slots his mouth over hers again before she has the chance to complain, gnawing and tugging at the plush skin on her lower lip as the litany of her breathy moans filled his ears. “Baby,” She whispers. Her whimpers semblancing the same insatiable ardor that he prevailed. Justin hummed in response as he slowly eased her body backwards onto the mattress. She cups his face within her hands and fluctuated him with slow, feverish kisses, that left him completely breathless. 

Wanton and desperate to feel skin-to-skin contact with him, Jessica ruts her hips forward, intentionally rubbing her clit against his inner thigh, feeling her milky folds chafing against his pulsating cock.   
Justin groans gutturally, reaching in between their sweat, dewy bodies and grabbed ahold of himself, thumbing away the prickles of precum that oozed from the tip and spilled onto her thighs. Jessica guides him to the apex of her cunt, her mouth slants agape, she emanates breathy moans as she feels him slowly pushing himself into her. His jaw is slacked, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he watched himself disappear in the tightness of her hollow. He pulls away slightly, watching himself prod deeper, moving tenderly until their pelvic bones met. She wiggles her hips until she felt him completely bottom her out. Waiting there, he stilled momentarily and kissed her softly while he allowed her time to adjust. 

Justin incited the first move, giving an upward, shallow hip thrust. She could feel him prodding against her hilt, inflicting her body with sensations that only he could give her. Jessica returns the gesture, giving her own thrust that met his. “Jess,” Justin groans, grabbing ahold of her chin and pulling her mouth towards his. “You feel so good around me.” He ravels, whispering softly against her plumped, kiss-swollen lips. 

“You feel so good inside of me.” Jessica breathed ruggedly. Justin's thrusts were unrelenting, languid, deft. She could feel him shifting his hips, drawing himself deeper into her sheath. Justin clenched his jaw as he revelled at her nakedness. Their mouths parted with a soft, wet sound. He diverts his eyes downward, glancing at where their contrasted bodies connected, where he received an open view of his cock pistoning inside of her, extracting and retracting at a tender pace. 

Justin grunted upon feeling his lower abdomen clench, his face flushed a scarlet color as his breath hitched. He could tell that he was already on the cusp of his orgasm. Needing to seize Jess to her arousal first, Justin spread her legs further, crooking a hand underneath her thigh as he pulled her already working hips closer to his. 

He hastens his own thrusted efforts, putting her on this impenetrable high, filling her with this ecstasy that is impossible to replicate because it's just him and her in this moment, like they're suddenly only the two people in the world.

A breath catches in the apex of her throat, translating as a broken moan when he dipped his head down and began to raffishly suck at the skin on the side of her neck, pampering it with dark love bites. And Justin swears he could get inebriated just off of this, off of her — the way her body responded to his touch, her breathy moans, the sheen of sweat that glistening on her beautiful brown skin, her scent seeping in the air and filling his senses, the sight of her curvaceous body, the supple cupping of her breasts bouncing, the contorted look of pleasure that twisted on her face while they made love. 

Gripping her hips, he lowers his head and meets her for another kiss, “God, Jess.” He mouths, as she positioned a full body roll. 

“Right there!” She cries in appraisal. Jessica pulsates tightly around him. His arms tremble, his eyes pinned down at her with the weight of his stare and Jessica opened herself to his onslaught, her body shuddering, as she comes apart, gasping and completely spent.   
Justin continued to fuck her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, rutting his hips until she was boneless. He slumps forward and groans when he spills over her thighs. He breathes heavily in her ear, murmuring a sheepish apology for the mess. His face is completely flushed when he pulls away, his hair sodden with sweat. 

Jessica chuckled as she pushes a few pieces of matted hair out of his face. “You okay?” She giggled.

“More than okay.” He says before pressing a kiss to her mouth. Justin retracts himself out of her and climbs off of her, realizing that his body weight was probably crushing her. They laid in bed, underneath the blankets with their limbs lazily intertwined. Justin ran a soothing hand down her back, “The best birthday ever.” 

“Because I gave you birthday sex?” Jessica jokes, to which he shakes his head. 

“No, because I'm spending it with the person I love most in this world.” He answer and Jessica couldn't even chastise him for his cheesiness because she knew that he meant it and that she felt the exact same way. “I love you.”   
“I love you.” She reflects the heartfelt enamor, smiling in content, mussling her fingers through his soft, wet hair as his tongue pressed inside of her mouth again. 


End file.
